


Ecstasy | Levi Ackerman x Hange Zoe

by Veradicity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consent, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradicity/pseuds/Veradicity
Summary: The Battle of Shingashina brought many deaths, too much grief and realizations. Hange Zoe was alive and Levi almost lost her that day. After two months, Hange had started to fill the role as the new commander of the Survey Corps. Thus, leads a space for them to be alone and come together once again.





	Ecstasy | Levi Ackerman x Hange Zoe

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G  
> ▪Major Manga Spoilers [Battle at Shiganshina Arc ] [Attack on Titan - Season 3 Part Two]

¤ Inside Shiganshina District ¤

It's been a while Levi had seen much smoke in a single day. Smoke that came from burned houses or the presence of titans, not titan-shifters. Everyone one from Levi's squad had hurried towards Armin's titan form with the little bit of gas left in their tanks. Armin had been given the injection. Armin had been the one to consume Bertholdt. Erwin was not picked to be the colossal titan. Thus, the inevitable happened. Levi had let him die; the giant hole on the side of Erwin's stomach was the factor to his demise. Levi allowed Erwin to rest at last from the hell they lived in.

Though saddened at the results Levi had come to conclude and act on, he was blessed at having Hange Zoe by his side. A bandage wrapped over her left bloody eye, but still she made it out alive. He wasn't quite sure how she made it out seeing how the colossal's transformation had wiped the entirety of the Scouting Regiment. How did Hange make it out alive? Did someone save her in time? Where's her assistant Moblit? Did he save her? If so, he would have thanked him for saving the new commander of the Scouting Regiment, his long-time friend and growing companion. He never realized how truly important Hange was to him until now.

He rested his slightly trembling hand on Hange's back. She looked up, her hand retreating from Erwin's cheek. "Hange," Levi said, voice exhausted. Blue eyes gazed profoundly at her brown eye. No words were exchanged between them. It was the closeness of Levi, his grip on her shoulder that was both desperate yet gentle, and the glint of solace yet gratefulness overshadowing his eyes that Hange returned the same feeling. They slowly leaned in to hug each other. Tightly. Breathing in the remnants of post-war. 

"I'm glad you made it through," Hange whispered on his neck.

"Thank you for staying alive," he said.

"Armin!" Both heard the cries of relief far away in another roof. Levi glanced up and caught sight of Eren and Mikasa hugging an unconscious Armin, tears running down their eyes with a smile on their faces.

Levi leaned back a little without letting go of her. "Hange," he said, watching her. Their noses nearly touching.

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes, frowning the usual. "Forgive me."

A tear slid down her cheek. "There's nothing to forgive," her voice cracked. She raised a hand onto his cheek. "Levi. I trust your judgement."

 

¤ Two months later... ¤

"We'll be having our expedition a week from now. Focusing on eliminating any titans remaining outside the walls. With the help of Eren and Armin serving as our shield, we hope there won't be any unnecessary casualties," Hange informed Levi at her new office. 

Usually one will discuss the final plans to the main squad leaders of the Scouting Regiment, but they all have died two months ago. The new squad leaders came from other military branches, but Hange first wanted to discuss this privately with Levi. Jean was sent for an errand and Hange decided to discuss the plannings with him tomorrow. Though Jean's been a survey corp's member for at least six months, he was more than capable in forming his own squad as leader. 

"That's a start," Levi responded, standing next to Hange near the window as they watched the sunset. "Having both Eren and Armin will eventually influence more to join the regiment. We may reach further beyond explored territory and eventually...reach the sea Armin talked about."

"That'll be exciting to see," she smiled distantly. 

He glanced at her, shoulders relaxing. "How are you coping?" he asked.

She lifted her fingers to her eye patch. "It could have been worse." She looked at him. "It was a small price to pay after Moblit sacrificed his life for me." She walked off. Her words held a resemblance to the words of Erwin Smith in regards to his lost arm back then. The more time passed, the more Levi had started to catch phrases Hange felt influenced by Erwin.

"You're right. It could have been worse," Levi murmured solemnly, not wanting to imagine anything worse.

Hange went to seat on the couch and took off her shoes. There was no more plans left for that day, leaving her with many hours to relax before heading back to her new role as commander. "Levi," she called out. "Can you do me a favor and massage my shoulders for a bit?" She rolled her shoulders. "Call me old. Haven't felt this in ages. Last time my shoulders felt this tense was during my early years as a recruit." 

Levi closed the curtains and turned a lamp on for the upcoming night. "Erwin really seemed to have it in control when he was commander," Hange mentioned as she took off her brown sweater. She sat sideways in the couch facing the double doors of the office as Levi sat behind her.

"Erwin was always too stubborn and collective for it to notice." Levi agreed. "Except..." Levi's eyes landed on the carpet as he massaged Hange's tense shoulders. Erwin never did show such distress and if he did, Levi never saw it until that day at Shiganshina District. It was the first time he had witnessed Erwin at his low and he had to be the one to decide for Erwin. That day was a day where Levi was pressured into final decisions he always tried to place on others. He didn't like it in one bit. 

"O-okay," Hange winched. "Don't snap my neck."

"How long have you been like this?" Levi kept massaging his thumbs on certain areas of her shoulders and lower nape. "Any longer and not even a blade would be able to cut through your nape."

Hange released a breathy laugh. "Wouldn't that be of an advantage?"

"If you were a titan," he said. "But in your case you're human and we need you at your best."

After a few minutes of massaging her shoulders and Hange sighing at the release of muscle tension that had accumulated through stress, she rolled her shoulders. "That feels better," Hange sighed. She turned back to face Levi. "Thanks." She stretched her body against the couch and stared at the ceiling with her hands behind her neck.

He stared at her. "It's been a while I haven't seen you smile." He watched her leather eye patch. "Though I can't blame you." He sighed. 

"Well...It's been stressing out of late," she said, removing her glasses and placing them on the small desk in front of them.

"Hange," Levi said. She looked at him and saw him enterwine his hand with hers. "I'm sorry."

"This was to be expected, Levi." She reached up to caress Levi's cheek in contemplation. "Erwin knew the risks. And as you said, it was time to let him rest." 

"That's not the only reason I'm sorry for," he clarified. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before leaning ever so slowly to peck her left cheek near her eye patch. He hovered his lips above the area he had just kissed before leaning away and lowering his head.

"I haven't been completely there for you," he admitted quietly.

"Yes, you have been," she assured, patting his knee.

"As your partner?" He looked up and raised his eyebrows in question. "I haven't, have I?"

"You have. Supporting me and being by my side has been enough."

He frowned at himself. "I haven't been there to comfort you. Ease your stress. I've only stayed in the corner while you performed your duties as commander. I've been neglecting you-"

"You know that our relationship doesn't prioritize sexual intimacy. That's the last thing in our minds if we're being honest here." Hange let go of his hand and shrugged before interlocking her hands. "But I admit that we haven't had space for intimacy as we will hope."

"Are you heading to bed?" He asked a few seconds later. "Let me join you."

"What do you have on mind, Levi? If we didn't head straight to sleep?" Hange asked.

"To be frank," he crossed his arms to his chest and made himself comfortable on the couch. "I want to be close to you..." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sexually...and this time it's not out of sexual frustration and desire like the first time we got intimate." He shook his head, in a matter-of-fact, "No. When the first time we fucked." 

Hange placed an index finger on her chin, recalling that time."We both were sexually frustrated-"

"And we weren't together back then," he added. "We were fucking each others." 

"Right," she said. After a moment she smiled. He noticed a hint of pride, appreciation and lust on her brown eye. "I got to admit that taking your virginity despite your persona was hot. Especially with how seemingly confident you were that night," she confessed.

"Eh," he shrugged nonchalantly, resting his head on the couch and turning away briefly before turning to glance at her. "You were great with that tongue of yours." 

Hange laughed. Laughed like the days before the battle of Shiganshina. The days when titan shifters weren't the problem; when the only enemy was titans themselves. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you right now and I want you to know how much you mean to me," he said in a low voice. "I can be a bit absent with my actions."

They stayed in silence for some while. It was a silence of relaxation and understanding and not a speck of awkwardness.

Hange took a glance at the door. "The doors are locked," she whispered and looked at him knowingly.

"No more visitors?" He asked.

"No more visits for today," she answered. "Not until tomorrow morning -- Well, I did send Jean for an errand but told him to notify me tomorrow if he didn't find me here."

He lifted an arm over her head and leaned her closer to him."I promise I'll make you feel just right. You'll be able to sleep tonight after I make you cum," he assured bluntly, reaching for her eye patch. 

"So blunt," she commented and didn't shy away as he undid the straps and removed the material to reveal a large burning scar atop her blind eye. 

From the distance they could hear chattering in the hall. The building wasn't empty. And though not empty, the chances of someone coming in was unlikely. Before Levi leaned in for a kiss, she suggested, "I'll like to try something before doing it here."

"What is it?"

"I want to have sex near the door where someone might hear us," she proposed. 

"Why?" He said, flabbergasted.

"Excitement. The thrill I used to have before all this havoc," she explained. 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation. "I'm glad you haven't changed," he caressed her hair, but briefly frowned. "You're taking a shower when we finish."

"Sure," she kissed his neck and gently pushed his back on the couch cushions and loomed over him. She sat on his lap with Levi holding on her hips. She kissed his cheek and Levi's hands massaged her back. "How I look?" she said. He lifted his fingers atop her scar.

"Beautiful," he said, taking in her lips swiftly. Both their tongues tangled with one another in a slow and erotic motion. Not much sooner did their breathing had began to rise in volume. 

"Did I ever tell you," Levi said between the smack of lips. "...how much your voice and sheer being can turn me on?" He rolled his clothed member against her causing her to release a shaky breath. "You have no idea how much I had to mentally restrain myself from feeling sexually attracted to you."

She snorted through the kiss and leaned away, "Hey hehe. How have you been handling yourself then?" She kissed him once to let him speak.

"What do you think?"

"Hah!" She laughed out loud and slowly started to chuckle more in amusement until she couldn't take it no more. "Hahaha - ah" she gasped.

Levi had moved her under him. "If I knew this will make you laugh I would have done this sooner," he said before running his tongue up her neck and to her ear. 

He rolled hips, rubbing his growing hard member against her inner thighs. She moaned quietly as he sucked on the sensitive area of her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her inner thighs. She could already feel herself getting wet from his sheer contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips against him as well. The friction was enriching. She instinctively began to roll up his gray, sleeve shirt.

"I think it'll be hard to stay quiet," she said, her voice getting labored.

"Don't worry," he assured, traveling his hands down her ass and giving it a nice squeeze."Because that's what I intend to do."

 

¤ Half-hour later... ¤

Hange gasped. "R-right there," Hange whispered in need, her right hand reached back to grab Levi's round naked butt.

The night, and light of the lamp had created a warmth and intimate atmosphere. Sweat glistened on his sweaty back as he grabbed her hips and thrusted deep inside the place he knew sent her into erotic abliss. 

Hange had her hands placed on the oak door. Levi's shadow loomed over her into protective darkness from the light of the lamp in the room. 

She miserably failed at her vocal cords. Quiet moans forced itself out her throat with every rough thrust he made. The wet slap of skin against skin being the most prominent in the silent room.

"I've forgotten how warm you were," Levi said, panting in arousal. "No wonder having sex with you the first time was that exhilarating." 

Both of them heard footsteps make their way down the hall. Levi stopped and moved Hange near the door so her body was completely flushed against it. He wrapped a hand on her waist with his hand cupping her right breast while the other was planted on the wooden door. He began to thrust in sensual waves. His calm demeanor was replaced with that of dominance and respect towards Hange. His face focused like that when he and his squad were hunted down by the government. 

Levi's mouth neared next to her ear, licking it once and having her hear his labored breaths and grunts. "Let's see if they can hear - ah. Shit," he hissed in pleasure and she gasped. "Ugh-" he moaned as he felt her warmth increase. He leaned back. Her inside fluids coating and hitting a sensitive nerve on his member. His gaze faced the ceiling, eyes half lidded, eyebrows furrowed and mouth opened. Another wave of pleasure at the center of his dick had him closing his eyes and biting his lips.

The footsteps they heard just now came to their door. A knock jolted them away from it, but quickly and gently Levi moved Hange against it again. 

"Commander Hange Zoe. Are you there?" Jean said on the other side of the door.

Hange turned her face to the side, cheek pressed on the wooden surface. She saw Levi watching her intently with half lidded eyes. He deepened inside her ever so slowly. His hand that had been groping her breast, went to play with her clitoris. She gritted her teeth, then opened her mouth as her eyes rolled back at the erotic sensation and excitement. Levi went to kiss the side of her lips, a trail of saliva traveling down her chin. The excitement of getting caught by his subordinate caused him to move his hips more but being discreet enough to not make their wet slapping noises as loud. Their open mouths were atop each other as if they were helping each other breathe.

Another knock. "Jean, is the commander there?" They heard Connie ask far away. Levi was coming close, the sensitivity rising to a next level. Boiling the inner pit of his member. 

Levi gave a quick reflexive thrust causing Hange to open her mouth more in shock. Furrowing her eyebrows in pleasure and surprise; almost releasing a moan. She gritted her teeth, her near end coming. Her nails curled on the wooden door.

"Maybe she retreated back to her quarters. I'll consult her tomorrow for the briefing then," Jean told Connie. Hange took a step back, leaning them away from the door. Not bothering to hear the two soldier's footsteps fade away.

The pleasure was coming closer and closer, making her legs tremble. She was about to kneel down from the upcoming explosion within her but Levi moved her next to the door on the wall. He wrapped a hand under her knee and lifted her leg. His thrusts became sloppy. He rested his forehead on her cheek. 

"L-levi. I-uh," she moaned quietly and pleading. 

"I'm right here. H-hange," Levi called her name in a husk voice. "uhh...ung. Dammit... Shit. Shit. Aahhh," he cursed and moaned breathless and quietly.

The pit of his sensitivity burst into orgarsm. She tightened around him at the same time. Hange moaned in a slow and quiet wave that was slowly about to rise before he covered her mouth. Levi placed his mouth on her shoulder as he held her tightly against him. His hips thrusted a few more times to free the load of an intense orgasm. 

"You don't have the slightest idea," he took a sharp breathe. "What you do to me." He pecked her cheek and soothed her hips and thighs with his hands. 

"Levi," Hange prayed his name in exhilaration, her legs still trembling under him. 

"You alright?" He asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She nodded.

He removed his dick out of her vagina and used his fingers to feel the masterpiece of her fluids running down her thighs.

"It was intense," he commented, lifting his wet and sticking fingers so both of them can see. The substance drooled down his fingers and into his hand and wrist.

She cleared her throat. "Next time, let's do this in the carriage."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're insane," he said breathless and pecked her naked shoulder. "How about I-," he leaned his mouth near her right ear, "-fuck you in the couch right now?" He turned her around, catching more clearly the flush of her cheeks and dry drool on the side of her mouth. He held her from slipping to the ground. "Let just get us worked up again. Or do you want to call it a night?"

"That sounds promising," she said. "But I want to take advantage of the little time we have together."

Fifteen minutes later Hange didn't care if tomorrow she suffered from sleep deprivation. There wasn't anything more interesting at that time other than Levi flushed against her chest as he thrusted painfully slowly; his mouth resting beside her jaw. 

There was no rush to his movements. There was no force to his movements. They took each other in agonizing and mesmerizing waves. They breathed each other's scents. They tasted each other's worlds. They moaned each other's names. Over and over again. Until they cursed the pleasures their bodies synched within. Warm, slippery and wet; that center tickle of nerve that awaited to explode. Ecstasy: sexually and romantically, bloomed and transmitted through their labored breaths.

Levi devoured her senses. Hange shattered his barriers. How amazing they could both work their pleasure at the same time. Like comrades fighting against the enemy. Fighting for one goal: victory and safety.

He held onto Hange as she tightened around him and whined in ecstasy. She trembled under him like an earthquake. Three, six, ten, fifteen seconds of vibration that seemed endless, just under him. He gazed at the entirety of it.

When all had ebbed, her neck remained exposed, her mouth still agape, and her eyes closed. She layed in that position for more than what she orgasmed. She was like a goddess of a sculpture. A few aftershocks kicked in on her causing her to moan, breaking the illusion of such sculpted masterpiece it might have been if she weren't real. That live image just in front of him, rose the tip of his nerve. He shattered, eyes rolling and thrusting in desperation as he orgasmed. 

She whined in abliss. 

"Hange," Levi said breathless, resting his head on her neck. 

Hange turned to kiss his head. "I love you," she confessed.

After a few seconds he whispered for her to only hear, "How can I possible not love you as well?" 

They were each other's pillars. They were each other's comfort. They were each other's home and family. They were each other's companion and support. 

They were each other's ecstasy.

"Let's not forget about that carriage."

"Dammit Hange...Don't forget to take a shower."


End file.
